Happiness
by Yeolienoona
Summary: Walau memiliki segalanya, Junhee tidak hidup bahagia. Pertemuannya dengan si pria toilet membuatnya merasakan cinta pertama. Akankah Junhee menemukan kebahagiaan bersama si pria toilet? Atau malah dengan pria pilihan ayahnya? Pairing : XingHo, KrisHo, ChanBaek. GS. Maap summary jelek


Characters :

Kim Junmyeon as Kim Junhee (GS)

Zhang Yixing as Yixing, Lay

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhee (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan as Kris Wu

Disclaimers : I only own the plot

Pairing : XingHo gara" nonton SM Town. ChanBaek, KrisHo

Rating : M

Warnings : GS, OOC, slight non-con

A/N : Do excuse if there is any similarity with other work for I never intend to plagiarize other's work. first attempt at ff. Summary sucks ga bisa bikin summary haha.

Mata Junhee menatap lekat-lekat tampilan di layar tv di ruang tengah rumahnya yang luas. Gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun itu terlihat seperti tersihir dengan cara penyanyi di acara musik itu bernyanyi sambil menari dengan begitu enerjik. Dengan kemampuan terbatasnya, gadis kecil itu menggerakan tangan dan kaki mungilnya mengikuti dance idol di televisi, bibir kecilnya ikut menyenandungkan bagian dari lirik yang dapat ia tangkap meskipun ia masih ragu artinya. Ibu Junhee yang duduk di sofa di belakang, memperhatikan buah hatinya dengan tatapan bangga. Nyonya Kim memang sudah tidak heran dengan kelakuan Junhee yang seperti ini. Junhee selalu berlari dengan kaki kecilnya lalu mulai bernyanyi dan menari tiap acara musik atau video musik yang ia ketahui diputar di televisi.

Bahkan saat ulang tahun pertamanya, hal yang Junhee kecil pilih diantara banyak barang di sekitarnya adalah mikrofon dan tumpukan uang. Ayah Junhee terlihat tidak terlalu senang dengan pilihan putri bungsunya, karena pilihan yang Junhee buat itu merepresentasikan akan jadi apa putrinya kelak atau bakat apa yang dimiliki sang balita dan Tuan Kim tidak ingin anaknya menjadi penyanyi, menekuni musik atau semacamnya. Menurutnya dilahirkan di keluarga Kim berarti dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin bagi banyak orang, penguasa dalam bisnis, dan jumlah profit yang bisa dihasilkan adalah takaran kesuksesan bagi seorang Kim. Hal seperti musik bukanlah sesuatu yang penting dan menjadi musisi bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan oleh keturunannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Tuan Kim selalu menyuruh istrinya mematikan televisi setiap ia melihat Junhee menyanyi dan menari, dan Nyonya Kim tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah suaminya meskipun hal itu sering membuat Junhee menangis dan merajuk.

Tetapi lain cerita jika ayah Junhee tidak di rumah karena alasan pekerjaan, Nyonya Kim akan membiarkan anaknya bernyanyi dan menari sepuasnya. Ia bahkan mengajarkan Junhee bermain piano semenjak Junhee berumur 5 tahun. Nyonya Kim sadar bahwa saat Junhee dikelilingi musik adalah saat senyum Junhee memancarkan kebahagiaan. Karena berhasil menyembunyikan sesi latihan piano rahasia mereka selama beberapa tahun, Nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk memanggil seorang guru vokal untuk membimbing Junhee. Kegiatan ini berhasil mereka rahasiakan sampai suatu hari, Tuan Kim yang seharusnya masih di luar negeri untuk sebuah rapat tiba-tiba pulang cepat dan mendapati anaknya sedang bernyanyi diiringi oleh sang guru vokal. Sontak Tuan Kim murka, menyeret sang guru vokal keluar dari rumah mereka dan mencaci maki istrinya. Junhee hanya bisa menangis saat melihat ibunya ditampar hingga tersungkur di lantai dengan ujung bibir berdarah dan pipi merah seperti terbakar. Tuan Kim mengancam jika sekali lagi ia mendapatkan Junhee latihan vokal atau semacamnya maka ia akan membuat Junhee dan ibunya menyesal. Sebenarnya Junhee memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Junki yang berbeda umur 4 tahun, dan saat kejadian ini oppa nya sedang kuliah di luar negeri. Tapi andaikan dia di rumah pun Junki tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun karena yang berkuasa penuh di rumah adalah tuan Kim.

Selama beberapa bulan Junhee tidak berani melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan musik, bersenandung pun tidak. Meskipun ibunya terus memberikan dukungan penuh padanya untuk terus mengejar mimpinya menjadi penyanyi, tapi Junhee masih takut. Sampai suatu hari nyonya Kim menyodorkan formulir audisi untuk sebuah agensi entertainment. Nyonya Kim bahkan sudah mengisi formulir itu, hanya tinggal dilengkapi dengan CD berisi rekaman Junhee bernyanyi dan menari. Junhee memeluk ibunya, berterima kasih pada beliau karena sudah mendukung impiannya sejak kecil. Mereka berdua melengkapi persyaratan yang diperlukan, mengirim dokumen tersebut dan menunggu kabar baik dari agensi.

Sialnya, saat agensi menelepon kediaman Kim untuk memberitahu bahwa Junhee lolos audisi tahap kedua dan diminta datang untuk audisi tahap ketiga, tuan Kim mendengar percakapan itu. Direktur perusahaan itu naik pitam, ia berteriak memanggil istrinya. Hari itu tuan Kim melampiaskan amarahnya ke istrinya, ia memukul, menampar, menjambak dan melempar istrinya. Ia menuding bahwa istrinya adalah wanita tidak berguna yang tidak becus mendidik anak, dia hanyalah pengaruh buruk bagi Junhee, karena Junhee yang masih dibawah umur dibutuhkan surat persetujuan dari orangtua/wali untuk mengikuti audisi. Yang berarti nyonya Kim telah membiarkan bahkan mendukung Junhee untuk melakukan hal yang sudah ia larang.

Junhee yang saat itu baru pulang les sangat terkejut melihat keadaan ibunya yang babak belur dan tergeletak lemah di lantai. Junhee remaja langsung menghampiri dan memeluk ibunya dalam derai air mata. Tak habis pikir ia mengapa ayahnya tega melakukan hal sekejam ini pada ibunya hanya karena ia ingin bernyanyi. Tuan Kim hanya memandang 2 wanita anggota keluarganya dengan tatapan dingin. Sang kepala keluarga bahkan mengancam akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini jika Junhee berani coba-coba untuk bermusik lagi. Takut ibunya diapa-apakan lebih jauh, Junhee yang saat itu berumur 14 tahun bersumpah di depan ayahnya untuk berhenti belajar musik, menjadi putri yang pantas bagi keluarga Kim seperti ayahnya inginkan, dan menuruti semua kemauan ayahnya sampai puas.

Kim Junhee, wanita berumur 25 tahun yang telah bekerja sebagai CEO dari salah satu perusahaan cabang yang bergerak di bidang fashion milik ayahnya selama 3 tahun. Meskipun umurnya terbilang muda untuk menduduki posisi ini, tapi tidak ada yang berani meremehkannya. Lulus double degree di bidang Manajemen dan Ekonomi dengan predikat cum laude dari kampus ternama di umur 22, cantik dengan body yang bisa dibilang seksi, dan pandai berbahasa asing, Junhee membuktikan bahwa tidak semua wanita cantik hanya bisa bersolek dan menghamburkan uang dengan berbelanja. Junhee terkenal di kalangan pengusaha sebagai wanita yang sopan, cerdas dan pekerja keras. Tetapi bukan berarti Junhee tanpa cela, sebagian besar pegawai yang bekerja di bawah perintah Junhee selalu mengeluhkan Junhee adalah orang yang terlalu serius, sombong dan kaku di belakangnya.

Gadis itu mengetahui bagaimana para pegawainya mendeskripsikan dirinya secara negatif dan meskipun perasaannya terluka tapi ia memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap acuh. Persona Kim Junhee sang CEO, putri bungsu dari Direktur Kim adalah hal terpenting yang harus ia pertahankan. Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan kehidupannya, kebahagiaan nya dan jati dirinya. Kim Junhee harus berprestasi, serius dalam bisnis dan sukses menghasilkan uang banyak. Selalu bersikap baik, sopan dan anggun pada orang yang pantas. Bersikap dingin dan sombong terhadap orang-orang di bawah level mereka adalah hak mereka sebagai kaum penguasa.

Junhee hanya tersenyum di waktu yang diperlukan, seperti saat menyalami klien / partner, selain itu gadis itu jarang tersenyum bahkan saat di rumah. Semenjak janji itu ia ucapkan, setiap hari ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memenuhi ekspektasi ayahnya. Mengubur jauh jauh segala pikirannya mengenai musik dan dance dan menjalani hidup dengan keseharian monoton. Sudah 11 tahun ia memenuhi janjinya, selama itu pula ia merasa sebagian dari dirinya tertinggal di bawah timbunan pasir bersama musik yang ia cintai. Di dunia ini hanya ada 2 orang yang memahami penderitaannya, ibunya dan sahabat sekaligus asistennya di kantor, Sehun. Hanya di depan Sehun dan ibunya ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Junhee-noona"

Pena di tangan Junhee tidak berhenti bergerak mencoret-coret kalimat-kalimat yang menurutnya salah dan perlu segera diperbaiki.

"Nooonaaa~~"

Sang CEO meletakan pena dengan kasar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke asisten pribadinya yang jangkung.

"Bagaimana cara memanggilku saat di kantor?"

Pria lebih muda itu mencebik.

"Sehun" ujar Junhee dengan nada peringatan

"Ne, Kim Sajangnim" ucap Sehun setengah hati. Junhee mengangguk dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Sajangnim, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Tidak bisa, aku harus membaca dokumen-dokumen ini. Kamu sendirian saja"

"Ayolah sajangnim, kumohon. Ada yang mau kutunjukkan"

Junhee mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa? Tidak bisa sekarang?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sajangnim harus kesana bersamaku. Please?"

Sekarang alis wanita itu mengangkat sebelah "Pentingkah?"

Sehun memegang dadanya dan berpura-pura tersinggung "Tega sekali noona! Kalau aku sampai memohon seperti ini, tentu saja ini penting!"

"Hal terakhir yang kamu bilang penting untuk kulihat adalah mainan robot-robotan bodoh" balas Junhee

"Itu bukan robot-robotan bodoh. Itu robot Ironman ukuran 1:1! Tentu saja penting!" bantah Sehun.

Junhee mendengus dan memutuskan untuk lanjut membaca dokumen di tangannya.

"Noooonaaaa~ ayolah. Kalau noona tidak mau aku akan guling-guling di lantai sekarang" ancam Sehun.

"….."

"Diatas lembaran dokumen yang besok akan kita bawa ke klien, biar saja dokumennya kusut" tambah Sehun.

Junhee menutup dan melempar dokumen di tangannya ke meja, tangannya memijit pangkal hidungnya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut dari tadi.

"Baiklah kamu menang. Terkadang aku heran kenapa aku merekrut kamu jadi asistenku"

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan semangat mengambilkan mantel Junhee di gantungan lalu memakaikannya ke bosnya. "Itu kan sudah jelas alasannya"

"Apa?"

"Karena noona menyayangiku ~"

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di sisi jalan raya tepat di depan sebuah restoran yang terletak beberapa blok dari kantor. Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman, sang asisten bergegas keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk atasannya. Mata Junhee mendarat pada sebuah name plate besar yang terpampang di depan restoran, "Two Moons".

"Jadi apa alasanmu membawaku kemari?" tanya Junhee setelah mereka masuk dan duduk di dalam restoran. Ia tidak menemukan suatu apapun yang spesial dari interior restoran ini, kesan nyaman dan home-y memang sering digunakan untuk restoran reguler pada umumnya. Daftar makanan yang disajikan pun tidak ada yang istimewa, semuanya standar. Jadi bisa dipastikan Sehun membawanya kemari bukan untuk menemaninya mencoba kuliner ekstrim seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lantas apa alasan sebenarnya?

"Sebentar, aku akan memanggilnya" ujar Sehun. Pria tinggi itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah counter dimana beberapa waiter dan waitress berdiri. Para pelayan terlihat senyum-senyum dan mendorong salah seorang pelayan wanita berwajah manis ke arah meja mereka.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang di Two Moons. Mau pesan apa?" sapa pelayan wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Selamat siang juga cantik. Pesan nomor ponselmu boleh?" goda Sehun tanpa malu.

"Maaf, tidak ada di dalam menu" jawab pelayan wanita berambut coklat muda itu dengan senyum manis di bibir tipisnya.

"Baiklah kalau id sosmed mu saja boleh?"

"Hm, tolong pilih yang tertera di menu saja tuan" oh eye smile waitress itu membuatnya terlihat tambah cantik.

"Ayolah, sudah kubilang panggil aku Sehun-oppa saja. Jangan pakai tuan, supaya lebih akrab"

"Baiklah, Sehun-sshi"

"Baekhee…"

"Apa dia selalu mengganggumu seperti ini?" sela Junhee. Pelayan wanita itu- Baekhee tertawa kecil.

"Noona aku bukan mengganggu, aku sedang pendekatan namanya" ucap Sehun membela diri.

"Kamu mengganggunya Sehun, dia sedang bekerja. Baekhee-sshi, kembalilah ke pos mu nanti kalau kami sudah menentukan pilihan makanan kami akan memanggilmu lagi. Maafkan kelakuan bocah ini" ujar Junhee.

"Noonaa~" rengek Sehun setelah Baekhee mengangguk dan kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Apa kamu serius dengannya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Nah. You are just gonna bed her to quench your curiosity"

"No. I'm not"

Junhee memberi tatapan skeptis pada asistennya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Usiaku sudah 24, sudah saatnya aku memikirkan pernikahan bukan?"

Junhee menghela nafas "Aku hanya tidak ingin gadis itu jadi salah satu korbanmu, aku tidak menyangka kamu sudah memikirkan pernikahan"

"Noona juga harusnya mulai memikirkan itu"

"Sehun, kamu tahu seberapa penting perusahaan ayah bagiku jadi jangan mulai pembicaraan ini" balas Junhee. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan mengingatkannya tentang hal ini. Tentang status single nya yang tidak mengalami perubahan selama bertahun-tahun karena rasa acuhnya pada percintaan dan kehidupan sosial.

"Kenapa? Bibi juga sering menanyakanku…"

"Aku mau ke toilet" sela Junhee kesal. Gadis berambut hitam dengan potongan bob itu berdiri dan melangkah jauh dari Sehun. Sehun memandang punggung bosnya dengan tatapan penyesalan.

Junhee memutar keran di wastafel, membiarkan air mengalir dengan deras ke tangannya yang tertangkup. Dari semua topik pembicaraan yang mungkin Sehun angkat, kenapa pria itu menyebutkan hal nomor satu yang paling ia benci. Gadis itu membungkuk dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air di telapak tangannya, berharap dinginnya air bisa menenangkan rasa kesalnya.

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pantulan seorang pria keluar dari salah satu cubicle toilet sambil menarik keatas retsleting celananya. Junhee membalik badan dan menjerit, tapi dengan sigap pria itu menyergap dan menutup mulut Junhee. Gadis itu terus memberontak dengan memukul lengan pria itu tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan pria asing itu.

"Tolong tenang dulu" ujar pria itu.

Junhee berhenti melawan, mata bulatnya menatap wajah pria asing itu melalui pantulan di cermin. Pria asing itu kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut tawanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pria asing dengan aksen unik itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini!" bentak Junhee

"Aku ganti baju"

"Di toilet wanita?"

"Toilet wanita?" pria berambut hitam dengan hidung mancung itu terlihat bingung.

"Iya. Toilet wanita"

Pria itu berjalan keluar dari pintu toilet dan menengok ke arah papan petunjuk di atasnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat menyadari kebenaran ucapan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu" ujar pria itu dari luar toilet seraya membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kau tidak lihat petunjuknya sebelum masuk?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya tadi temanku mendorongku dan menyuruhku ganti baju agar manajer tidak tahu kalau aku telat datang hari ini"

Junhee menatap pria itu dengan teliti, menganalisa apakah yang dikatakan olehnya hanyalah alasan agar bisa menyelamatkan diri dari tuduhan tindakan tidak patut.

"Aku tidak bohong!"

Junhee mendengus, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengadukanmu ke atasanmu. Jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang kembali. Mengerti?"

"Terima kasih banyak" pria asing itu kembali membungkuk.

Saat Junhee melangkah keluar dari toilet pria itu menahannya "Permisi, nona"

Junhee menatap malas ke pria tadi.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan tas dan bajuku di dalam?"

Begitu Sehun melihat sosok Junhee kembali ke meja mereka, pria itu langsung menggenggam tangan Junhee. "Noona, maafkan aku" ucap pria jangkung itu dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

Junhee mendengus dan membuang muka, menolak untuk melihat Sehun. "Ah Noona, maafkan aku… Please… aku janji tidak akan membicarakan itu lagi" rengek Sehun. Junhee melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya, sungguh dimatanya Sehun tidak terlihat seperti pria berumur 24 tahun tetapi lebih seperti big baby, atau overgrown puppy dengan semua aegyo dan tingkah lakunya. Sulit untuk terus marah pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Baiklah. Kau kumaafkan" ucap Junhee. Senyum di wajah Sehun mengembang, jika dia seekor puppy mungkin kedua telinganya akan berdiri tegak dan ekornya akan mengibas-ibas ke kanan dan kiri karena kesenangan.

Setelah memutuskan apa yang akan mereka pesan, Sehun kembali melambaikan tangannya ke arah para waiter dan waitress di sekitar counter. Bibir Sehun mencebik saat ia lihat bukan Baekhee yang menghampiri mereka, melainkan seorang pria.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang di Two Moons. Mau pesan apa?"

Junhee mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara tidak asing itu.

"Nona kurang ramah!"

"Pria toilet!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Sehun menahan tawa "Panggilan macam apa itu, nona kurang ramah, pria toilet".

"Namaku Yixing. Zhang Yixing, bukan pria toilet" protes pelayan pria itu. Kini Junhee tahu alasan dibalik aksen unik pria ini, karena dia bukan orang asli Korea.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" balas Junhee acuh

"Wah, nona kurang ramah benar-benar kurang ramah" ucap Yixing.

"Haruskah?"

"Haruskah apa?"

"Haruskah kau terus berbicara hal yang tidak penting? Kau sedang bekerja kan? Lakukan dengan benar, tugasmu kan hanya mencatat dan mengantarkan pesanan bukan mengganggu pelanggan"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"Kan tadi nona bilang kalau tugasku hanya mencatat dan mengantar pesanan. Menjawab pertanyaan nona tidak dalam jobdesk ku" sanggah si pelayan.

Ingin rasanya Junhee menampar pelayan yang berdiri disampingnya dengan buku menu, tapi ia menahan dirinya dan memilih membuang muka dan melihat keluar jendela kaca restoran. Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya sibuk terkekeh.

"Kau lucu" ujar Sehun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya mengajak si pelayan bersalaman. "Oh Sehun"

"Zhang Yixing"

"Noonaku ini namanya Kim Junhee" ucap Sehun menunjuk ke gadis di depannya.

"Senang mengenal anda, nona Kim Junhee yang kurang ramah" ucap Yixing meskipun Junhee masih tidak mau menoleh.

"Would you stop that, toilet man?"

"Nope. Not until you stop calling me toilet man"

Alis Junhee mengangkat sebelah mendengar pria imigran Cina ini bisa berbahasa inggris dengan baik bahkan aksen lucunya tidak ada, pronounciation yang sempurna.

"Okay"

"Thank you, Miss Junhee"

"You're welcome, Toilet Man"

Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Junhee menyeringai atas kemenangannya. Sehun lanjut menunjuk beberapa hidangan dari dalam menu, Yixing mencatat pesanan sementara mata Junhee menatap ke toko di seberang jalan. Toko musik yang mendisplay sebuah piano, biola dan cello. Hasratnya untuk kembali menggerakan jemarinya di atas barisan tuts hitam putih itu timbul di dadanya, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menelan semua itu dan mendorong rasa kerinduannya pada musik jauh-jauh.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kunjungan pertama kalinya ke Two Moons. Harus Junhee akui, tidak ada yang menonjol dari restoran itu selain makanannya. Masakan Two Moons memiliki rasa rumahan, mengingatkannya pada masakan buatan ibunya jauh sebelum beliau jatuh sakit. Satu hal lagi yang tak dapat terlupakan bagi Junhee adalah si pria toilet. Meskipun kenangan yang ditinggalkan dari pertemuan pertama mereka tidak terlalu baik, tapi si pria toilet tidak bisa keluar dari pikirannya.

Pria toilet bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, dengan hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan lesung pipit yang terkadang muncul, kejadian di toilet membuat Junhee berasumsi bahwa pria itu sedikit bodoh dan mudah diperdaya, meski demikian dengan berat hati Junhee mengakui bahwa dia adalah pria yang menarik. Junhee tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng, baru kali ini dia merasa tertarik pada seseorang, terlebih lagi dia hanya seorang pelayan restoran payah yang baru ditemuinya 1 kali.

Malam itu Junhee dan Sehun sedang sibuk berbincang dengan model pria yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengiklankan summer season catalogue release mereka di salah satu kafe dengan live music pilihan sang model. Junhee tidak memperdulikan semua musisi yang naik ke stage untuk bernyanyi, tidak ada yang menarik baginya selain persetujuan sang model pada draft kontrak yang harus dibahas malam ini juga. Sampai seseorang dengan suara dan aksen familiar menyapa pengunjung kafe melalui mikrofon. Praktis perhatian Junhee teralih ke pria berlesung pipit yang terlihat santai berbincang dengan penonton.

Saat si pria toilet mulai bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya, pandangan Junhee tidak lepas dari pria itu seolah terhipnotis. Di setiap petikan gitar dan nada suaranya, Yixing mendeskripsikan perasaannya dengan jelas. Tapi yang paling menyentuh Junhee adalah saat Yixing menyanyikan lagu sedih dengan penuh penghayatan Junhee menyadari, bahwa dia baru saja menemukan sisi sensitif dari si pria toilet. Hal ini membuat 1 kata sifat mencuat dari kepalanya untuk menggambarkan Yixing ; adorable.

"Kim sajangnim?" panggil Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Junhee.

"Ya?" jawab sang CEO spontan

"Bagaimana dengan draft ini? Apa sudah cukup?" tanya si asisten sambil memutar layar laptopnya menghadap Junhee.

"Eung. It's good" angguk Junhee tanpa menoleh ke draft.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya, heran dengan kelakuan atasannya dan memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang telah mengalihkan perhatian Junhee dari pekerjaan. Senyum penuh arti berkembang di bibir tipis Sehun saat ia tahu bahwa Yixing lah penyebab Junhee hilang fokus.

Setelah saling bersalaman, meeting antara Junhee, asistennya dan model itu dinyatakan rampung. Sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah dan meninggalkan kafe, Junhee masih menonton Yixing yang masih ada di atas panggung sambil berdiri dan membiarkan Sehun mengurus basa-basi terakhir pada si model. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik berlalu dan akhirnya di suatu moment mata mereka bertemu. Malu, Junhee membuang muka dan menarik lengan Sehun untuk cepat selesai berpamitan dan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Lay hyung!" panggil Kai seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah pria yang baru saja turun dari panggung.

"Oh Kai, kau datang" ujar Yixing setelah berada beberapa meter dari Kai- si model dan duduk disampingnya.

Yixing mengenal Kai melalui komunitas dancer yang ia ikuti bertahun-tahun lalu. Kecintaan mereka terhadap dance membuat mereka cepat berteman. Kai menjadi model beberapa tahun lalu sedangkan Yixing tetap harus berjuang menafkahi hidupnya sendiri sebagai pekerja serabutan. Meskipun demikian, mereka tetap berteman. Satu hal yang pria dengan lesung pipit itu sadari berubah dari Kai, yang tadinya anak itu hanya berotak mesum tapi semenjak jadi model Kai seolah kehilangan kendali atas tubuh bagian bawahnya. Kai sering diterpa skandal, tetapi anehnya karirnya malahan cenderung terus menanjak. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang terlihat seperti malaikat, senyum sehari-harinya yang terlihat polos dan lugu membuat publik terutama fansnya sulit untuk mempercayai berita-berita tentang kelakuan bejat si model. Publik mencintai sosok Kai, bahkan ia dinobatkan sebagai "Nation's first love". Meskipun dia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa temannya sudah corrupt, Yixing tetap menjaga tali persahabatan mereka. Karena diluar kelakuan cabulnya, Kai adalah seorang teman dan partner dance yang baik bagi Yixing.

"Tentu. Maaf tadi aku sedang rapat jadi aku tidak menyaksikan penampilan hyung dari awal tadi"

"Tidak apa, santai saja. Pekerjaan kan lebih penting"

"Hyung tahu tidak tadi siapa yang duduk denganku?"

"Tidak, kau kan tahu mataku rabun jauh dan aku sedang tidak pakai kacamata. Kalau kau tidak memanggil dan melambaikan tanganmu tadi mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu. Memangnya siapa?"

"CEO dan asisten pribadi CEO dari salah satu perusahaan fashion besar di Korea"

"Benarkah? Apa yang petinggi lakukan bertemu langsung dengan model? Bukankah biasanya mereka mengirim ikan teri untuk mengurus hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Itu karena aku sudah menolak mereka berkali-kali sebelumnya, aku bilang bahwa aku hanya mau mempertimbangkan tawaran merka kalau aku bisa bertemu langsung dengan CEO mereka. Selama ini aku hanya melihat wajahnya di majalah, sekarang aku akhirnya bisa membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar cantik. Sudah kaya, cantik, seksi, kulitnya putih mulus, wanginya harum wah benar-benar tipeku" ucap Kai dengan tatapan mata berbinar-binar seperti memutar ulang pengalaman berharganya bertemu dengan sang wanita idaman di pikirannya.

"Tunggu. CEO perusahaan itu wanita?"

"Iya. Namanya Kim Junhee". Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya, rasanya seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Asistennya?"

"Oh Sehun". Sesuatu berbunyi klik di kepalanya.

"Apa Oh Sehun itu laki-laki tinggi berwajah kebule-bulean?"

"Yap"

"Kim Junhee wanita judes yang bertubuh mungil, dengan rambut bop pendek agak ikal di ujungnya?"

"Yap. Jangan lupa lekukan tubuh yang sensual, paha mulus dengan bokong yang hot dan uh walaupun tertutup dengan kemeja dan blazer aku yakin dadanya akan terasa ehmh" ucap Kai sambil membuat gerakan meremas dengan kedua tangannya.

Yixing memukul kepala Kai pelan "Kau dan otak yadongmu itu!" Kai hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi Junhee tidak judes sama sekali. Kenapa hyung bilang begitu? Memang hyung kenal mereka?"

"Tidak. Tapi mereka pernah makan di restoran tempatku bekerja. Things happened and we ended up introducing ourselves to one another"

"Oh pantas"

"Pantas apa?"

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Kai bohong. Ia tidak ingin Yixing tahu kalau targetnya kali ini adalah orang yang Yixing kenal.

Pagi itu sekitar pukul 4:30 pagi jalanan masih sepi, gelap dan dingin, Junhee mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dengan mata berat karena mengantuk. Belakangan ini pekerjaan rasanya tidak ada habisnya dan ia harus melembur untuk menuntaskan setidaknya sebagian besar dari tumpukan dokumen itu. Beberapa kali matanya berusaha mengkhianati pikirannya dan menutup untuk istirahat, kepalanya hampir terantuk roda kemudi beberapa kali tapi ia tetap berusaha terjaga. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja tidur di kantor, tapi akan tidak pantas kalau pegawainya melihatnya tidak pulang ke rumah selama 2 malam, mereka akan mulai bergosip tentang kehidupan sosial dan status single nya, dan itu amat mengganggu baginya. Pilihan kedua adalah minta untuk diantar Sehun pulang, tapi dia tidak tega karena Sehun sendiri masih tertidur pulas di mejanya setelah menemaninya lembur. Saat pikirannya sibuk mengeluh mengapa rumahnya terasa sangat jauh, matanya tak terasa terpejam…

BAM!

Junhee tersentak kaget saat ia sadar ia telah tertidur dan menabrak sesuatu karena air bag di depannya menggembung- menyelamatkannya dari luka kepala maupun luka serius yang membahayakan nyawa. Junhee keluar dari mobilnya dan menyadari kalau mobilnya ternyata sudah naik ke trotoar dan menabrak pohon yang tertanam disana. Kap depan mobilnya rusak tak berbentuk, sepertinya tadi dia tak sengaja menginjak gas terlalu dalam sehingga mobilnya keluar jalur dan menabrak dengan kencang. Masih untung yang ditabrak hanya pohon, bukan orang. Mau tidak mau dia harus menunggu taksi atau berjalan dari sini. Padahal jarak ke rumahnya masih lebih dari 2 km lagi. Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari baiknya.

Dengan langkah gontai, dan kelopak mata yang terasa seberat 2 ton, Junhee menyusuri trotoar ke arah rumahnya. Tumitnya terasa membunuhnya perlahan-lahan, jelas high heels tidak dirancang untuk jalan kaki jauh. Atau mungkin karena Junhee memang belum pernah jalan kaki jarak jauh mengenakan sepatu dengan hak 15 cm seperti ini. Pergelangan kakinya terkadang tertekuk membuatnya hampir terjerembab beberapa kali. Berkali-kali ia menengok ke belakang berharap ada taksi yang bisa menyelamatkannya tapi tak ada satupun. Penderitaannya bertambah dengan dinginnya semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya yang tak dilindungi jaket, mantel maupun sweater karena dia tak sengaja meninggalkannya di kantor. Sungguh, jika ada orang yang melihatnya sekarang mereka tidak akan mengira dia adalah seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama.

"Junhee-sshi?" panggil seseorang. Mata Junhee mengedar mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Tidak ada seorangpun disekitarnya kecuali seorang loper koran yang mengendarai sepeda beberapa meter di depannya. Setelah beberapa kali berkedip dan memicingkan matanya akhirnya Junhee mengenalinya "Ah, toilet man!" serunya. Loper koran yang mengenakan topi dan jaket berwarna hitam pudar itu mendekati sang CEO. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Yixing bingung karena tidak biasanya ia melihat orang kaya seperti Junhee di jam segini berjalan kaki tanpa mengenakan jaket dan dari pakaian yang dia pakai serta sepatunya, Junhee tidak sedang jogging. "Aku berjalan pulang" jawab Junhee setelah menguap. "Kemana asistenmu? Tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Yixing lagi. "Sehun sedang tidur, mobilku menabrak pohon jauh disana" jawab Junhee setelah menampar-nampar wajahnya sendiri dan berkedip-kedip untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang dia rasakan. Yixing memperhatikan gadis berambut pendek itu dari atas ke bawah. Gadis itu terlihat lelah dan sangat mengantuk, rambutnya berantakan, matanya bengkak, pergelangan kaki kanannya terlihat agak bengkak, dan berkali-kali gadis itu mengusap kedua lengannya. Udaranya masih terlalu dingin untuk bepergian tanpa jaket/mantel. Gadis ini pasti kedinginan setelah jalan kaki entah berapa lama.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Yixing karena tidak tega melihat kondisi gadis itu. Junhee mengernyit, "Naik ini? Kau bercanda? Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang melihatku naik ini? Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk sepeda usang Yixing dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Kenapa? Malu? Tidak mau? Ya sudah jalan saja sana" jawab Yixing sambil berpura-pura akan mengayuh pedalnya. "Tunggu! Baiklah.. Antar aku pulang. Kakiku rasanya mau copot" ujar Junhee buru-buru. Saat Junhee mau naik ke kursi penumpang Yixing menghentikannya. Sebelum mulut Junhee akan bertanya kenapa lagi, Yixing membuka jaketnya, memakaikannya ke Junhee dan menarik capuchone untuk menutupi kepala gadis itu. "Ayo, bilang apa saat orang lain berbuat baik padamu?" tanya Yixing seolah berbicara pada anak kecil. Dengan bibir mengerucut Junhee berkata "Terima kasih". "Coba ulang, katakan dengan sepenuh hati. Jangan terpaksa seperti itu" tuntut Yixing sambil menahan tawa. Junhee memicingkan mata, bibirnya mencebik seolah tidak rela. "Terima kasih wahai pria yang baik" ucap Junhee sambil menekuk lututnya sedikit, menundukan kepala dan membuat gesture tangan seolah sedang mengangkat rok bagian kanan dan kirinya. Lesung pipit Yixing menampakan diri saat senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Ia merasa puas karena telah membuat gadis di hadapannya berterimakasih dengan ekspresi yang lucu. Junhee pun naik ke sadel penumpang di belakang Yixing dan berpegangan pada sisi t-shirt yang dikenakan Yixing. Junhee memberitahu alamat rumahnya dan merekapun berangkat.

"Hei toilet man"

"Hm" jawab Yixing pasrah dengan nama panggilan konyol pemberian Junhee

"Kau bekerja jadi loper koran juga?"

"Iya, kenapa"

"Koran itu kan newspaper..kadang dibilang paper saja"

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan toilet man, ditambah paper namamu jadi toilet paper man" ledek Junhee dengan tawa kecil.

"Tega sekali, apa tidak ada panggilan yang lebih baik untukku?" jawab Yixing santai.

"Menurutku itu sudah cukup pantas untukmu" ujar Junhee dengan suara semakin pelan dan kekehan kecil. Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa perbincangan apapun di antara mereka.

Tuk.

Kepala Junhee jatuh ke punggung Yixing. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya. Yixing memindahkan tangan gadis itu untuk melingkari pinggangnya, memegangi kedua tangan gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya agar dia tidak terjatuh dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengendalikan stang sepeda.

Sebelumnya Sehun yang mengajak bosnya pergi ke Two Moons , tapi kali ini sang asisten tampan dibuat kaget saat Junhee meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya makan siang di Two Moons. Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari interior restoran itu. Sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam menempati salah satu sisi restoran. Sehun terlihat terkesan melihat tambahan baru itu, ditambah lagi pemandangan Baekhee sedang bernyanyi dengan merdu sambil bermain piano saat kedua petinggi perusahaan itu baru tiba seolah menjadi sambutan selamat datang yang istimewa. Hati Sehun berdegup kencang, dengan senyum tersungging di wajah, ia berjalan dengan percaya diri menghampiri wanita pujaannya. Junhee hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan asistennya yang sedang mabuk cinta, gadis itu memilih duduk di tempat yang paling jauh dari piano sebagai upaya pencegahan agar dirinya tidak tergoda untuk bermain musik lagi.

5 menit berubah jadi 10 menit. 10 menit jadi 15 menit, tapi Sehun tidak kembali juga. Agak kesal, Junhee memutuskan akan menarik Sehun ke meja mereka dengan jeweran di telinga. Betapa terkejutnya Junhee saat ia melihat bukan hanya Baekhee yang sedang bermain piano, ada seorang pria duduk disamping Baekhee menemaninya memainkan sebuah duet. Pria itu bukan Sehun karena Sehun tidak bisa main piano, melainkan Yixing. Jadi sekarang ia tahu kalau Yixing bisa bermain gitar, bernyanyi serta main piano. Yixing dapat melakukan hal-hal yang sejak dahulu Junhee inginkan dan itu membuat hatinya terbakar dengan rasa iri. Terlebih lagi rasa sakit yang asing di dadanya setiap melihat Yixing tertawa dan mengusap kepala Baekhee sesekali. Kedua rasa itu bergabung di dadanya menjadi sebuah bola amarah.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian bekerja sekarang? Kenapa malah bermain-main?" tanya Junhee ketus. Sukses menghentikan permainan piano Yixing dan Baekhee.

Gadis disamping Yixing terlihat terkejut, ia langsung berdiri, membungkukkan tubuhnya ke Junhee dan beranjak meninggalkan Junhee dan Yixing yang saling memberikan tatapan marah.

"Terakhir kuperiksa, kau bukan manajer, supervisor maupun owner disini. Kami bukan bawahanmu. Kau tidak berhak mengatur kami" balas Yixing.

"Iya, aku memang bukan atasanmu. Tapi aku pelanggan disini dan aku berhak menyampaikan keluhan"

"Keluhan karena melihat pegawai bermain-main di jam kerja? Kurasa itu bukan urusan pelanggan sepertimu"

"Bukan. Keluhan karena aku merasa terganggu dengan suara bising yang kalian buat."

Yixing berdiri, mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan amarah. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tapi sorotan matanya cukup menampilkan gejolak emosinya saat ini. Yixing tidak pernah peduli pada semua penghinaan yang pernah orang lain lontarkan ke arahnya, tapi saat musik yang ia mainkan dihina seperti ini ia tidak bisa terima.

"Mungkin terdengar seperti kebisingan karena kau tidak bisa memahami apa itu musik"

"Musik bukan hal penting untuk dipahami" sanggah Junhee.

Yixing mengernyit "Memangnya apa hal penting untuk dipahami menurutmu?"

"Uang, prestasi dan kesuksesan" jawab Junhee sesuai dengan apa yang ayahnya tekankan pada gadis itu sedari kecil.

Yixing tertawa menghina "Pantas saja kau **sombong, sok kuasa, kaku dan membosankan**. Aku bahkan tak akan terkejut kalau asistenmu adalah satu-satunya teman yang kau punya. Persis seperti seorang antisosial yang angkuh"

Omongan Yixing terasa menusuk tepat dihatinya. Meskipun ia sering mendengar orang lain menghinanya dengan hal yang kurang lebih sama di belakangnya, tetapi entah kenapa mendengar perkataan yang sama dari mulut Yixing terasa lebih menyakitkan. Air mata mulai menggenang di mata Junhee, gadis itu membalik badannya untuk mencegah Yixing tidak mengetahui itu. Dari sebelah kiri Sehun terlihat berlarian kecil menghampiri noonanya. "Noona, maaf menunggu lama tadi aku…" Sehun berhenti bicara saat melihat mata Junhee terlihat berair dan memerah, persis seperti orang yang akan menangis. "Hun-ah, tolong berikan ini pada pria di belakang" ujar Junhee dengan suara bergetar seraya menyerahkan tas kertas yang Junhee bawa dari kantor sebelumnya. Sehun menoleh ke arah belakang dan hanya menemukan Yixing yang masih terlihat kesal.

Sehun mengintip isi kertas itu dan menemukan 2 buah jaket hitam, 1 sudah terlihat usang karena warnanya memudar sedangkan yang satunya terlihat masih baru dan dari merk terkenal. Sang asisten menyodorkan tas kertas itu ke Yixing. Pria Cina itu menerima tas itu, mengeluarkan jaket dengan warna pudar kemudian mengembalikan tas kertas itu ke Sehun "Kembalikan ini padanya. Aku hanya butuh jaketku sendiri". Sehun menurut dan kembali ke sisi Junhee. "Kita kembali ke kantor" gumam Junhee pelan, Sehun mengangguk dan menemani Junhee berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Junhee merebut tas kertas berisi jaket baru dari tangan Sehun dan memasukannya ke dalam tempat sampah di dekat pintu sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar meninggalkan restoran. Disepanjang perjalanan ke kantor Sehun tidak berani berkata apa-apa dan hanya memperhatikan noonanya yang menangis tanpa suara. Melihat bulir-bulir air mata Junhee meluncur menuruni pipi Junhee seolah tanpa henti tak peduli berapa kalipun Junhee menyekanya. Sehun bertekad akan mencari tahu penyebab mengapa noona-nya menangis sepulang kerja nanti.

Yixing baru saja meninggalkan restoran tempatnya bekerja saat ia melihat sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz berwarna silver membunyikan klakson dan berhenti di depannya. Kaca mobil berwarna gelap itu turun, sang pengemudi mobil mengeluarkan kepalanya dan memanggil Yixing. "Sehun-sshi" ujar Yixing lalu membungkuk sedikit untuk menyapanya. Sehun menyuruhnya naik dan membawa mobilnya melaju ke sebuah bar yang sering ia datangi.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap Sehun setelah meminta bartender membuatkan mereka berdua minuman.

"Apa ini soal tadi siang?"

"Salah satunya" jawab Sehun

"Aku dan Junhee-sshi hanya berselisih pendapat" jelas Yixing.

"Selisih pendapat tidak akan sampai membuatnya menangis Yixing-sshi. Dia orang yang kuat"

"Dia menangis?" tanya Yixing tak percaya.

Sehun menangguk. "Apa yang kalian ributkan?"

"Junhee-sshi menegur kami karena main piano di jam kerja, tapi aku tidak terima. Dia mengeluh karena terganggu dengan permainanku dan Baekhee. Mengatakan musik tidak penting karena yang penting adalah uang, prestasi dan kesuksesan" Yixing terlihat jijik saat menyebutkan 3 hal penting menurut Junhee.

Sehun memegang kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak masalah kalau orang menghinaku, tapi aku tidak suka orang yang tidak bisa mengapresiasi musik. Belum lagi prioritas hal penting yang ia sebut menggambarkan dengan jelas kalau dia wanita yang materialistis. Lalu kubilang kalau dia adalah orang yang sombong, kaku dan sok kuasa. Kubilang juga mungkin dia seorang antisosial yang angkuh hingga dia tidak punya teman selainmu, Sehun-sshi" papar Yixing dengan jujur dan polos.

Sehun menenggak 1 sloki whiski ditangannya sekaligus. "Disitulah letak kesalahanmu, Yixing-sshi"

"Kesalahanku?"

"Iya. Mungkin dia memintamu berhenti bermain karena dia tidak ingin tergoda untuk kembali menyentuh piano. Dia ingin melindungi janji yang telah ia ucapkan pada Direktur Kim 10 tahun yang lalu, untuk tidak menyanyi maupun bermusik dalam bentuk apapun" penjelasan Sehun membuat Yixing terdiam.

"Segala keputusan hidupnya ada di tangan Direktur Kim- ayah Junhee Noona dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Bukan hanya musik saja yang diambil darinya karena janji itu" sambung Sehun.

Yixing tertegun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang terlihat berkuasa dan memiliki segalanya seperti Junhee ternyata memiliki kehidupan yang berat dan tidak bebas. Sungguh ironis. Rasa bersalah mulai muncul di dirinya karena telah menghakimi secara sepihak kelakuan Junhee tadi siang.

"Janji itu juga memaksanya untuk menghapus kepribadiannya sendiri. Aku mengenal Junhee Noona semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Noona adalah gadis yang hangat, lucu dan ceria. Janji itulah yang membuatnya berubah drastis. Aku ada disana, aku menyaksikan proses bagaimana Noona menghapus jati dirinya sendiri untuk membentuk persona Kim Junhee - gadis ideal keturunan keluarga Kim atas perintah ayahnya. Sikap dingin Junhee Noona yang orang-orang lihat selama ini hanyalah sebuah akting. Akting yang terus menerus ia lakukan hingga menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Oh, tebakanmu kalau hanya akulah teman Noona adalah benar adanya. Hell, kalau aku tidak ngotot terus memaksa mengekorinya mungkin dia sampai saat ini tidak punya teman sama sekali. Ya, dia tahu bagaimana orang-orang melabelinya dengan kata seperti **angkuh, antisosial** dan sejenisnya. Dia diam bukan berarti dia tidak terluka atau tidak peduli. Itu semua untuk mempertahankan image yang selama ini ia bangun" cerita Sehun diselingi dengan beberapa shot minuman. Sehun menghela napas panjang, ia tidak menyangka Yixing adalah orang yang perseptif seperti ini sehingga bisa menghujani Junhee dengan kata-kata yang selama ini telah digunakan orang-orang terutama pegawai perusahaannya untuk menghujat atasan mereka di balik punggung Junhee.

"Apa ucapanmu benar?" tanya Yixing

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Kau pikir aku dapat keuntungan apa dari membohongimu? Tidak ada." Sehun melirik ke pria yang duduk di sebelahnya, Yixing terlihat tertegun.

"Kenapa? Menyesal sekarang?" ucap Sehun

"Jika aku meminta maaf, apa dia akan memaafkanku?" tanya Yixing

"Entah. Ganti topik. Aku ingin bertanya hal lainnya" ujar Sehun dengan senyuman. Hilang sudah pria serius beraura gelap tadi.

"Apa?"

"Baekhee. Apa kau mau membantuku bertemu dengannya?"

"Mengatur sebuah kencan maksudmu?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Kau bisa?"

"Bisa. Tapi sebaiknya jangan dekati dia lagi Sehun-sshi" saran Yixing

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya? Apa kamu pacarnya Baekhee? Apa Baekhee sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sehun beruntun

"Aku hanya menganggap Baekhee sebagai adikku saja. Setahuku Baekhee uhm, tidak punya pacar"

"Kalau begitu kamu bisa membantuku kan?" bujuk Sehun dengan puppy eyes nya.

Yixing menghela napas panjang "Baiklah, besok aku akan memberitahumu kapan dan dimana kalian bisa bertemu"

"Benarkah? Waah! Terima kasih!" seru Sehun kegirangan.

Obrolan mereka mengenai Baekhee terus berlanjut hingga kira-kira sekitar jam 9 malam Yixing bilang dia harus pulang. Sehun memberikan credit card nya ke bartender untuk membayar total minuman yang mereka konsumsi sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada Yixing karena mau memberinya info mengenai Baekhee dan mengatur kencan pertamanya dengan wanita pujaannya itu. Setelah menerima kartunya kembali, Sehun memberikan traktiran keduanya untuk teman minumnya malam itu. Sebuah tonjokan mulus mendarat di pipi kiri Yixing sebagai balasan dari Sehun karena telah membuat noonanya menangis. Yixing merasa kalau ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Junhee, ada yang ayah ingin bicarakan padamu"

"Iya, ayah"

"Apa kamu memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak, ayah"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Dalam minggu ini pewaris tunggal perusahaan Wu akan datang menemuimu. Kuharap kau bisa bersikap dengan baik saat dia disini"

"Baik, ayah" jawab Junhee datar.

"Kamu tahu kan seberapa penting peran perusahaan Wu di Amerika? Pernikahan antara kamu dan Kris akan membuat kedua perusahaan menjadi lebih besar dan berkuasa di pasar Asia dan Amerika. Kamu tidak boleh mengacaukan perjodohan ini"

"Baik, ayah" jawab Junhee kaku, persis seperti robot yang hanya bisa berkata Iya, Tidak dan Baik.

Hari itu atmosfer di ruangan yang di tempati Junhee terasa berat. Sehun yang biasanya memancarkan aura positif, hari ini malah menebarkan aura gelap kemanapun dia pergi. Junhee dibuat terkejut saat setelah istirahat siang Sehun masuk ke ruangannya, bersimpuh di depannya sambil memeluk pinggang Junhee dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Junhee.

"Noona~ aku tidak percaya ini" rengek Sehun. Junhee sebenarnya ingin memarahi Sehun karena memanggilnya Noona dan bersikap tidak profesional di kantor, tapi melihat wajah sedih pria jangkung itu membuat dirinya tidak sampai hati.

"Kamu ini kenapa Sehun-ah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Junhee bingung sambil membimbing dongsaengnya untuk pindah ke sofa. Disana Sehun berbaring dan meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan noonanya.

"Kau tahu kan, hari ini aku kencan dengan Baekhee?"

"Iya, kamu terlihat senang sekali beberapa hari belakangan ini karena itu. Kenapa sekarang jadi begini? Kamu ditolak?" tanya Junhee seraya membelai halus rambut Sehun.

"Kalau hanya ditolak sih aku masih bisa mengejar dia terus sampai dia mau" ujar Sehun mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Tadi dia datang ke tempat kencan kami membawa anak kecil umur 2 tahun. Kupikir anak itu keponakannya, eh tahunya bocah itu anak kandung Baekhee"

"Dia sudah menikah dan punya anak?" Junhee tidak percaya ini. Baekhee terlihat begitu muda, mungkin umurnya beberapa tahun di bawah Sehun tapi kenyataan bahwa dia sudah menikah dan punya anak berumur 2 tahun sedikit sulit dipercaya karena bentuk tubuh Baekhee tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah pernah melahirkan.

"Belum. Dia belum menikah"

Sesuatu berbunyi klik di kepala Junhee. "Dia punya anak di luar nikah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Bukankah kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu tidak keberatan menikahi wanita yang sudah punya anak kan? Lalu masalahnya dimana?"

"Masalahnya, ayah dari anaknya itu akan menikahi Baekhee musim semi nanti. Mereka sudah bertunangan"

"Loh, jadi Baekhee masih berhubungan dengan orang yang menghamilinya? Lalu kenapa dia tidak langsung menjelaskan padamu dari awal kalau dia sudah punya anak dan akan menikah?" tanya Junhee heran

"Karena mereka ingin merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Takut dibilang tidak profesional di tempat kerja. Mereka baru akan menceritakan hubungan mereka pada rekan kerja mereka nanti, saat menyebar undangan"

"Oh, seseorang yang bekerja di restoran yang sama. Siapa?" tanya Junhee penasaran. Satu nama berputar di kepalanya. Kemungkinan Yixing adalah orang yang menghamili Baekhee dan akan menikahinya membuat Junhee merasakan sakit yang aneh di dadanya.

"Park Chanyeol. Owner Two Moons. Tadi si caplang itu bahkan datang dan berani mencium Baekhee di depanku. Sial." gerutu Sehun.

Junhee tertawa kecil, Sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena kalah cepat rebutan mainan. "Sudahlah, mungkin lain kali kamu akan dapat yang lebih baik dari Baekhee"

Meskipun bibir Sehun masih mencebik, tapi dia sudah tidak terlihat terlalu sedih. Ia pun bangkit dan duduk menghadapi bosnya. "Oia, Noona. Sepertinya Noona juga sedang ada pikiran. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya masalah kerjaan" bohong Junhee sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sehun.

"Hm bohong. Katakan yang sebenarnya" paksa Sehun yang melihat jelas kebohongan noonanya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang Junhee menceritakan semua. "Direktur Kim akan menjodohkanku dengan Kris Wu. Dia akan datang dalam minggu ini untuk menemuiku, jika semua lancar kami akan menikah dan itu akan jadi dasar kerjasama antar perusahaan"

Mata Sehun terbelalak terkejut. "Kris Wu yang pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar ketiga di Amerika itu? Yang namanya masuk 50 besar most desirable bachelor edisi majalah Forbes itu? Yang… "

"Kris Wu mana lagi yang bisa membuat ayahku ingin menjual anaknya? Tentu saja yang itu" sela Junhee.

Sehun mendecak kagum, sementara Junhee hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan menatap ke langit-langit ruangannya.

"Noona tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini?"

"Aku ingin menikahi orang yang kusukai. Bukan orang pilihan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin…" jawab Junhee lemah.

Otak Sehun berputar mencari solusi, dia tahu kalau Junhee menyukai Yixing. Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang untuk membatalkan sebuah perjodohan? Aha!

"Pacar bayaran! Cari pacar bayaran saja Noona. Lalu bawa dia untuk menemui Kris, bilang kalau kau menyukai orang lain dan tidak bisa menikah dengannya" seru Sehun yakin.

Junhee mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa ini akan berhasil? Terdengar seperti naskah drama bagiku"

"Setidaknya kita harus mencoba cara ini. Cari pria untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarmu saat perjodohan nanti"

"Darimana aku bisa dapat pria seperti itu?"

"Noona punya 2 pilihan. Kai atau Yixing" ujar Sehun sambil menunjukan dua jarinya membentuk V. Pilihan Kai ia sebutkan karena model itu belakangan ini sering menelepon ponsel Junhee untuk menanyakan kapan Junhee ada waktu luang untuk mengajaknya kencan tetapi selalu ditolak.

Junhee memasang wajah datar seolah berkata are you f**king kidding me "Kai? Seriously Hun? Mata keranjang dengan rentetan skandal itu?"

"Atau Yixing…." ujar Sehun dengan senyum polos tapi liciknya. Sepertinya ini akan tercatat sebagai rencana terbaik Sehun sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Karena dia akan membantu noonanya mendapatkan pria cinta pertamanya. Sehun merasa dirinya adalah dongsaeng terbaik sedunia.

"Ahjusshi, tolong bungkus 1 kg apel yang ini" ujar Junhee pada si penjual buah. Saat ini ia sedang berada di satu toko buah yang berada di dekat rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Setiap menjenguk ibunya, Junhee selalu membawakan apel kesukaan ibunya dan beberapa bunga matahari kesukaan ibunya untuk menghiasi kamar rumah sakit yang terkesan pucat tanpa warna yang cerah. "Tunggu sebentar ya nona" jawab si penjual buah yang terdengar sibuk mengatur berkardus-kardus buah di belakang.

"Ya" jawab Junhee, matanya mengedar ke sekeliling. Sebuah mobil kol ukuran sedang terparkir di depan toko, beberapa pegawai toko terlihat mondar-mandir menurunkan muatan dari truk. Setelah menyelesaikan transaksi, Junhee keluar dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mengenali orang yang berdiri diatas mobil truk, mengangkat beberapa kardus buah dan mengopernya ke pegawai toko yang menunggu di bawah.

Yixing yang mengenakan kaos putih dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu, mengikat handuk di kepalanya untuk menahan keringat dan rambutnya agar tidak menghalangi pandangannya. Sarung tangan lusuh membungkus telapak tangannya.

"Yixing-sshi?"

Si pemilik nama menoleh, "Oh, Junhee-sshi. Halo" ujarnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Apa masih lama?" tanya Junhee.

"Sebentar lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga, tidak keberatan menunggu kan?"

Junhee melihat sekitarnya mencari tempat yang kira-kira bisa digunakan untuk duduk, "Aku tunggu disana ya" ujarnya sambil menunjuk halte bus di dekat sana. Yixing mengiyakan dan kembali bekerja sementara Junhee beranjak ke arah halte. Sungguh Junhee tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yixing saat ini, ketika ia sedang mempertimbangkan saran Sehun mengenai pacar sewaan untuk menggagalkan perjodohannya, hampir terasa seperti takdir membimbingnya ke Yixing.

Ketika Yixing menghampirinya, Junhee menyodorkan kopi kalengan hangat untuknya yang ia beli dari vending machine. Pria dengan dimple itu menerimanya dan berterimakasih. Mereka duduk bersampingan tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Mengenai waktu itu, aku minta maaf karena telah berkata kasar padamu. Mohon maafkan aku" ucap Yixing sambil membungkuk pada Junhee.

Junhee berkedip kaget. "Tidak apa Yixing-sshi, aku… sudah biasa mendengar hal seperti itu"

"Tidak, aku telah keterlaluan padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah marah-marah tidak jelas padamu dan Baekhee" sambung gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Tidak, aku yang salah, aku yang harusnya minta maaf" sanggah Yixing

Dua pasang bola mata mereka bertemu, kemudian perlahan senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah mereka masing-masing karena menyadari kekonyolan mereka saling meminta maaf berulang-ulang.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kau juga bekerja disini?" ujar Junhee.

"Hanya jika ada waktu luang"

"Hm.. pelayan di restoran, mengantar koran, bernyanyi di kafe, dan mengangkat barang. Banyak sekali pekerjaanmu"

"Iya. Aku berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki latar ekonomi di bawah rata-rata. Karena itu aku bermaksud mengadu nasib kesini, berharap bisa membantu keuangan keluargaku dengan bekerja di negeri orang tapi ternyata hidup disini sulit bagi perantau sepertiku. Meskipun memiliki ijazah akademik yang lumayan tapi mencari pekerjaan kantoran dengan upah pantas sangat sulit. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan apapun yang bisa kulakukan demi bertahan hidup disini dan mengirim uang untuk nenek dan kakekku di kampung halaman"

Junhee tahu memang banyak perusahaan sampai sekarang mempraktekkan diskriminasi pada orang non-Korea dalam hal perekrutan. Hal ini adalah sebuah rahasia umum, tapi mungkin warga negara lain tidak mengetahui tentang ini. Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Yixing.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Sedari kecil aku tinggal bersama dengan nenek dan kakek ku. Jadi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka"

Junhee hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Junhee-sshi membeli apel dan bunga, akan mengunjungi orang di rumah sakit?" tebak Yixing.

"Iya, ibuku. Sudah 3 bulan beliau dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik" jawab Junhee.

"Kudoakan semoga beliau cepat sembuh dan bisa segera kembali ke rumah"

"Terima kasih" ujar Junhee. Ini pertama kalinya mereka saling tersenyum.

Junhee dan Yixing menghabiskan kurang lebih setengah jam mengobrol mengenai hampir segala hal di halte bus itu. Menceritakan keseharian satu sama lain dengan santai tanpa kecanggungan dan diselingi dengan canda tawa. Meskipun tempat itu bukanlah kafe atau restoran yang mewah, meskipun tanpa ada musik di latar belakangnya tapi selama mereka bisa berdua berbincang dengan nyaman saat itu bisa menjadi momen yang berkesan bagi mereka berdua.

Junhee pulang dengan senyuman melekat di wajahnya. Pertemuannya dengan Yixing malam ini benar-benar mengangkat moodnya. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbaik hidupnya selama 11 tahun belakangan. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar bersenandung lagu kesukaannya.

"Sepertinya uri Junhee sedang senang"

Mendengar suara ayahnya, senyum Junhee seketika luntur.

"Ayah" tutur Junhee lalu memberi salam dengan membungkuk dalam.

Direktur Kim mengangguk, membiarkan Junhee mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kabar baik, putriku".

"Apa?"

"Kris Wu, calon suamimu akan datang 2 hari lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemuimu. Bersiaplah"

Sehun sudah tiba di kantor sejak jam 8:30. Tak biasanya Junhee belum datang jam segini. Karena khawatir, ia putuskan untuk menelepon bosnya. Nada tunggu terdengar beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya terputus. Panggilannya telah ditolak. Baru saja Sehun akan menelepon ulang, terdengar suara lift terbuka dan suara hak sepatu high heels yang berjalan cepat. Beberapa karyawan yang dilalui wanita itu bangkit dan membungkuk memberikan salam pada sang CEO. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tetap melangkah cepat.

"Sehun-sshi, ikut aku sekarang" ucap Junhee saat melalui meja asistennya. "Baik, Kim-sajangnim" jawabnya kemudian berjalan di belakang gadis itu menuju ruangannya. Setibanya di ruangan, Junhee menyuruh Sehun menutup pintu dan tirai jendela kaca ruangannya yang menghadap ke ruang tengah tempat karyawan yang lain bekerja.

Junhee menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ada apa Noona? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun cemas. "Kepalaku pusing karena kurang tidur semalam" keluhnya sambil menjambak rambutnya. Sehun langsung menepis tangan Junhee dari kepalanya dan mengambil inisiatif memijat kepala Junhee pelan "Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?". Junhee memejamkan matanya menikmati kerja tangan Sehun, "Iya. Direktur Kim bilang Kris akan datang besok". Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget, "Besok?! Cepat sekali". Gadis cantik itu mendengus "Karena itu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba saranmu. Aku ingin meminta bantuan Yixing".

Mendengar kabar baik itu, Sehun tersenyum lebar "Baiklah, akan kuatur pertemuanmu dengannya nanti malam. Dandan saja yang cantik". Junhee mengangkat alisnya heran "Kenapa aku harus dandan cantik?". "Ya tentu saja karena ini akan jadi kencan pertamamu dengan pria yang kau sukai! Akan kupilih tempat terbaik untuk momen tak terlupakan ini!" seru Sehun dengan riang. Mendengar itu, seketika wajah Junhee merona "Apa yang kau katakan Oh Sehun? Pria yang kusukai apanya!". Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendecak "Noona, aku melihatnya. Caramu memandang Yixing hari itu, waktu kita rapat dengan Kai. Kau pikir aku tak menyadarinya?".

"I-itu kan karena suaranya bagus dan permainan gitarnya juga keren" tutur Junhee membela diri

"Eish, masih saja mengelak. Aku yakin waktu itu juga Noona memarahi Yixing dan Baekhee karena Noona cemburu melihat mereka berduaan main piano kan?"

"Cemburu?"

"Iya. Dadamu terasa sakit saat melihat mereka bermesraan. Aku juga cemburu waktu itu.. Aku juga mau duet dengan Baekhee.. Tapi aku kan tidak bisa main piano jadi tidak mungkin…"

"…"

"Daaan, ingat hari saat Baekhee dan Yixing main piano, lalu kalian ribut dan akhirnya Noona menangis? Aku tahu alasannya"

"Apa?"

"Ya karena Noona mencintainya! Karena itu Noona tidak bisa tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya dan berakhir menangis"

Wajah senyam-senyum Sehun membuat Junhee tertawa. Gadis itu mencubit pipi asistennya gemas "Ih kamu ini, sok tahu". Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. Sepertinya kali ini Junhee harus setuju dengan perkataan asistennya. Dia memang sudah jatuh hati pada pria tampan dengan aksen unik itu. Akan lebih baik jika ia bisa menjadikan Yixing kekasihnya sungguhan, bukan hanya untuk membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Kris. Tapi gadis itu sadar sebaiknya ia tidak berharap terlalu tinggi, karena ia tahu Yixing mungkin tidak menyimpan perasaan yang sama.

Restoran Perancis berbintang lima yang baru saja mendapatkan review sebagai restoran yang wajib dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang memiliki uang berlebih dan tidak keberatan untuk menukarnya dengan pengalaman makan makanan kualitas terbaik dengan pelayanan terbaik di tempat yang di desain interior klasik yang elegan pada salah satu majalah ternama menjadi pilihan Sehun untuk tempat kencan Junhee noonanya dengan Yixing. Untuk memasuki restoran ini pelanggan harus menggunakan baju formal dengan setelan, lengkap dengan dasi dan sepatu sedangkan para wanita mengenakan gaun yang terlihat mahal.

Pertama kali memasuki restoran ini dengan setelan lamanya yang jarang ia gunakan, Yixing merasa aneh. Pria itu merasa tidak dalam elemennya dan canggung, merasa menginjakan kakinya di dunia yang sangat berbeda dari yang biasa ia tempati. Seorang pegawai restoran menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya "Maaf, apakah anda sudah melakukan reservasi?". "Ya, atas nama Oh Sehun" jawab Yixing sesuai informasi yang diberikan pria jangkung itu. Pegawai itu mengangguk dan menyuruh salah satu pelayan mengantar Yixing ke meja yang telah dipesan, menuangkan air dan membukakan buku menu. "Uh, aku akan memesan nanti saat temanku datang" ujar Yixing sambil menutup buku menu, pelayan itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan mejanya.

Yixing memandang sekitarnya, lampu gantung yang berkilauan, patung-patung berbentuk manusia yang terlihat indah walaupun hanya bagian bawah patung itu saja yang tertutup dengan ukiran kain sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat jelas, orang-orang kaya yang mengenakan parfum mahal yang mengganggu penciumannya, perhiasan berlebihan yang dikenakan wanita-wanita disana, semuanya adalah hal yang aneh di mata Yixing yang hanya seorang pria sederhana.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama?" tegur suara familiar seorang wanita. Mata Yixing mendarat pada sosok gadis cantik dan seksi berambut coklat di depannya. Kim Junhee yang sering ia lihat mengenakan kemeja, blazer dan rok, sekarang sedang mengenakan sebuah dress warna hitam dengan potongan leher berbentuk V yang lumayan rendah menunjukan sebagian belahan dadanya. Dress tanpa lengan itu memeluk tubuh seksinya dengan pas, belt yang melingkari pinggangnya memberi aksen tambahan untuk menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Kali ini Yixing setuju dengan perkataan Kai sebelumnya mengenai keindahan tubuh wanita yang berdiri di depannya. "Tidak, aku baru saja tiba" jawabnya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Syukurlah" ujar Junhee dengan senyuman manis. Pandangan Yixing sekarang jatuh ke wajah Junhee. Di hari biasa, Junhee hanya mengenakan make up natural dengan lipstik berwarna lembut, tapi malam ini Junhee mengenakan warna pink cerah yang terlihat segar, pipinya terlihat merona dan matanya terlihat lebih menonjol karena eyeliner dan eyeshadow yang ia kenakan. Ah, Junhee memang cantik. Pikir Yixing terpukau.

"Kenapa Yixing-sshi, ada yang salah?"

"Ah, itu. Kau terlihat cantik sekali malam ini" puji Yixing jujur, membuat pipi Junhee yang sudah merona karena blush on jadi lebih memerah. "Terima kasih" balas Junhee malu-malu.

Betapa kagetnya Yixing saat melihat harga-harga makanan yang tertera di buku menu. Satu hidangan main course saja ada yang harganya sama dengan gajinya menjadi pelayan di Two Moons selama 1 bulan. Bahkan dessert nya seharga dengan penghasilannya selama 2 bulan menjadi loper koran. Harga ini terlalu mahal, mana ada orang waras yang mau makan disini! Pikir Yixing. Pria Cina itu mengintip dari atas buku menu ke arah Junhee yang dengan tenang memberitahukan pesanannya pada pelayan. "Yixing-sshi, pesan apa?" tanya Junhee polos setelah selesai. Karena bingung, Yixing hanya bisa berkata "Aku tidak tahu". Junhee hanya tersenyum, kemudian menyuruh pelayan untuk menggandakan pesanannya yang tadi. Pelayan itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan meja mereka berdua.

"Sehun-sshi bilang ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku"

"Uh, um, itu…"

"Katakan saja"

"Aku… um…. Aku menyukaimu"

Yixing mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Junhee menyukainya? Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Karena setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis ini, seharusnya gadis ini membencinya, tidak menyukainya atau bahkan menjauhinya. Bukan mengatakan cinta! Apa ini sungguhan? Seribu tanya seakan timbul di pikiran Yixing dan berhasil membuatnya terdiam.

"Ka-karena itu… uhm, a-aku ingin Yixing-sshi jadi kekasihku" ucap Junhee malu-malu. Di dalam hati Yixing merasa tersanjung dan senang. Sesungguhnya di mata Yixing, Junhee adalah gadis yang cantik dan menarik, setelah mendengar cerita Sehun beberapa hari lalu tumbuh rasa simpati di hatinya untuk gadis mungil ini. Tapi apakah Yixing menyukai gadis ini? Apakah Yixing mencintai gadis ini dan ingin jadi kekasihnya? Jawabannya tidak jelas. Tapi setidaknya ada suatu perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Junhee meskipun ia tidak bisa memberi label apa rasa itu. Yixing tetap terdiam dan menatap mata gadis itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

…8, 9, 10 Junhee menghitung dalam hati. Merasa bahwa pria itu akan menolaknya, Junhee cepat-cepat menyambung kalimatnya "A-aku akan membayarmu! 50... Ah tidak, 100.000 won perhari untuk jadi pacarku". Setidaknya walaupun sekarang Yixing belum menyukainya, mungkin dengan menjadikan pria Cina itu pacar sewaannya maka Junhee pikir ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk membuat pria itu merasakan hal yang sama untuknya.

Bagai kilat yang menyambar di tengah hari. Rasa senang yang sempat mendiami dadanya sekejap berganti dengan rasa kecewa dan terluka. Apakah di mata Junhee dia adalah laki-laki yang bisa dibayar dengan uang? Apa karena kemarin dia menceritakan kehidupannya pada gadis itu, kemudian gadis itu merasa kasihan dan menawarkan uang dengan pekerjaan menjijikan macam ini? Apakah dia menganggap Yixing sejenis dengan gigolo peliharaan tante-tante kesepian? Ia tak habis pikir mengapa hanya dengan 1 kalimat tadi saja gadis secantik ini berhasil membuatnya merasa muak.

"Apa jumlahnya kurang? Kalau begitu 150.000 won perhari" tawar Junhee lagi.

"Simpan saja uangmu, aku tidak butuh" ujar Yixing dengan nada dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau perj.."

"Kubilang aku tidak mau. Aku bukan benda mati yang bisa kau sewa seenakmu. Aku juga bukan gigolo yang bisa kau bayar untuk menjadi kekasihmu" kilatan amarah nampak di mata Yixing.

Terkejut mendengar perkataan Yixing, Junhee membelakakan matanya "Tapi ini kesepakatan yang bagus, dengan uang itu Yixing-sshi bisa…"

"Meskipun miskin aku masih punya harga diri. Permisi" sela Yixing kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Junhee sendirian.

"Dengar penjelasanku…" lirih Junhee dengan airmata menggenang.

Remix musik dengan aliran EDM yang dimainkan DJ terdengar memenuhi ruangan temaram, luas dan dipenuhi banyak orang. Anak-anak muda asyik menggerakan tubuhnya menikmati musik di dance floor, mereka terlihat tidak keberatan saat tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan meskipun berbeda gender. Sedangkan beberapa pasangan terlihat sibuk di bagian sudut bersenang-senang di dunia mereka sendiri.

Secara keseluruhan, semua orang di club itu menikmati malamnya terkecuali 2 orang yang duduk di bagian bar. Yang wanita sibuk menenggak bergelas-gelas alkohol, sedangkan yang pria terlihat frustasi karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan perhatian si wanita.

"Ayolah Junhee sayang, berhenti minum dan menarilah denganku" rayu Kai sambil merangkul tubuh mungil Junhee.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku" ucap Junhee.

"Aw jangan begitu babe, kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang. Ayolah.."

"Tidak. Aku menerima ajakanmu karena kau mengajakku minum. Jadilah teman minum yang benar dan minum denganku" balas Junhee sambil menyodorkan gelas dan botol minuman ke arah Kai.

Kai mendengus kesal. Memang ia mengatakan itu saat menelepon Junhee, ia tak menyangka CEO itu akan langsung menerima ajakannya. Tapi semua usahanya untuk mendekati dan menjamah gadis itu gagal total. Semenjak kedatangan mereka Junhee hanya minum dan minum, sama sekali tidak menggubris rayuan Kai. Dari pengalaman Kai, wanita yang seperti ini berarti sedang mengalami masalah yang berat dan dalam keadaan mental yang rapuh, ini adalah kesempatan baik bagi Kai untuk mendapatkan gadis itu dengan cara berpura-pura menjadi teman pria yang bisa dijadikan tempat curhat. Tapi semua jurus sok pedulinya tidak berfungsi pada Junhee, wanita itu tidak mau mengatakan masalah apa yang sedang dialaminya sehingga tidak ada celah baginya untuk mendekat. Sebagai playboy kelas kakap, Kai merasa harga dirinya terancam. Bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan gadis cantik dan seksi ini.

Sebuah ide muncul di pikiran mesumnya, Kai akan membiarkan Junhee mabuk, saat gadis itu sangat mabuk dan setengah sadar, ia akan membawanya ke apartemen miliknya dan… sebuah seringai licik dan kotor muncul di bibirnya.

Seorang Kai selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam, tapi Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Noonanya berjanji akan menghubunginya setelah kencannya dengan Yixing selesai. Waktu reservasi restoran jam 8 malam, jika mereka makan malam selama 1 jam maka jam 9 seharusnya mereka sudah selesai. Seharusnya Junhee sudah memberi kabar 3 jam yang lalu, dan ini membuat Sehun gelisah.

Pria jangkung itu putuskan untuk menelepon ponsel Junhee, tapi tidak diangkat. Meskipun berkali-kali ia coba tetap tidak diangkat. Setelah menghubungi rumah Junhee, ia mengetahui bahwa noonanya belum pulang. Panik, Sehun mencoba menelepon Yixing tapi dua kali menelepon, dua kali panggilannya ditolak. Percobaan ketiga hanya nada tunggu dan voicemail yang menerimanya. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan untuk Yixing. "Yixing-sshi. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan noonaku, tapi sekarang dia menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, aku akan menyalahkanmu" kemudian menutup sambungannya. Sang asisten CEO menghela napas panjang. Instingnya berteriak bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi malam ini.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas counter bar, tangannya masih memegang botol minuman. Gadis itu tersenyum, tertawa dan menggumam tidak jelas karena pengaruh alkohol yang mengalir di sistemnya.

"Sayang, sudah ya minumnya" ujar Kai sambil merebut botol dari tangan Junhee. Menurut Kai ini adalah kondisi paling pas untuk menjalankan rencananya karena jika ia biarkan gadis itu minum lagi bisa-bisa gadis itu pingsan, dan meniduri wanita yang sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri itu bukan style nya. Kai mengambil tas tangan Junhee kemudian memapah gadis itu keluar dari club. "Lets go home baby" bisiknya dengan suara rendah yang seksi di telinga gadis yang mabuk itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kai, model itu menutup pintu, membimbing Junhee ke kamarnya dan melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kai langsung menarik tubuh Junhee ke dalam dekapannya, menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mendongakan wajah gadis itu kemudian menyerang bibirnya. Diantara pikirannya yang terasa berkabut karena mabuk, Junhee berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong pria mesum di hadapannya. Tapi kekuatannya melemah karena semua alkohol di tubuhnya.

Saat gadis itu bermaksud untuk protes dan memarahi penyerangnya, Kai malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang rongga mulut Junhee. Mendorong, menautkan, melumat dan menghisap daging lunak milik gadis itu dengan ahlinya. Junhee yang terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kai, membuat model berkulit tan itu menahan kedua tangannya, membuat gadis itu tak berdaya. Tangan Kai kemudian menjamah dan meremas gundukan daging yang ada di bagian belakang tubuh Junhee seraya menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya ke gadis itu.

Semakin lama pria itu menciumnya, semakin pening kepalanya, semakin kuat mual yang ia rasakan. Kai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, terlihat kilatan nafsu di bola mata Kai, membuat gadis itu merasa panik, takut dan bingung. Kali ini pria itu memutuskan untuk menyerang leher putih yang tersedia di hadapannya. Jemarinya dengan cekatan menelusuri bagian belakang dress yang dikenakan Junhee. Tak butuh berapa lama, retsletingnya berhasil dibuka beserta dengan kaitan bra yang gadis itu pakai, dengan seringai layaknya seekor serigala yang akan melahap babi kecil, Kai menurunkan sebagian gaun yang menutupi bahu hingga dada kiri Junhee. Sebelum Kai berhasil menangkupkan tangannya ke gunung di dada Junhee…

HOWEKK

Junhee muntah di baju yang dikenakan Kai. Model itu memandang hasil karya Junhee di tubuhnya dengan tatapan jijik dan kesal, seolah matanya menyalang dan asap keluar dari telinganya. Kai menyeret Junhee dan melempar gadis itu ke atas tempat tidur, melempar kotak tisu ke arah Junhee dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menggerutu.

Meskipun kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali, tapi Junhee tahu bahwa tadi itu adalah situasi yang berbahaya. Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung dan pandangan masih berbayang, Junhee menyambar tas tangannya kemudian berusaha keluar dari kamar untuk kabur, tapi pintu kamar terkunci. Matanya mengedar liar ke sekeliling kamar, mencari tempat yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat ia sadar tidak ada tempat yang dapat ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Lemari Kai berbentuk tingkatan baju lipat, kolong tempat tidur hanya setinggi 5 cm. Dalam kekalutan pikirannya, ponsel di dalam tasnya bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya, Junhee menggeser untuk menerima panggilan.

"Tolong aku. Tolong aku" lirihnya penuh ketakutan.

"Ada dimana sekarang?"

Junhee memegang kepalanya, berusaha mengingat nama jalan atau nama gedung yang ia lalui sebelum tiba disini tapi semua memorinya terasa kabur. Ia hanya ingat menaiki sebuah lift "Apartemen" jawabnya setelah mengingat banyaknya jumlah barang pribadi milik si model ia temui saat mencari tempat sembunyi barusan.

Suara klik terdengar dari kamar mandi, model tampan itu keluar menggunakan selembar handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Junhee menatap Kai penuh horor. Ponsel di tangannya jatuh saat Kai menarik wanita itu untuk kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kai! Jangan. Kumohon" pinta Junhee sengaja dengan suara keras, berharap si penelepon tadi masih mendengarnya dan mengetahui lokasi keberadaannya.

"Sekarang kau bilang jangan, tapi setelah aku selesai denganmu kau pasti akan meminta lagi" ujar Kai percaya diri kemudian lanjut menyerang gadis itu.

Yixing mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia harus cepat sampai ke apartemen Kai sebelum Junhee diapa-apakan lebih lanjut. Gedung itu memang terbilang agak jauh dari tempat Yixing tinggal, sekitar 40 menit berjalan kaki. Tapi dengan kecepatan tertinggi yang ia bisa ini waktu yang dibutuhkan mungkin sekitar dibawah setengahnya. Yixing berhenti di depan gedung apartemen Kai, melempar sepedanya sembarangan dan berlari ke arah tangga darurat. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Yixing tiba di depan pintu nomor 58. Tempat tinggal Kai yang sering ia datangi.

"KAI. BUKA PINTUNYA!" seru Yixing sambil menggedor pintu dengan keras. Berkali-kali ia memukul-mukul pintu tapi sang penghuni apartemen tidak menggubrisnya.

"KIM KAI BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENELEPON POLISI!" ancam Yixing sambil terus menggedor dan menendang pintu itu.

Tak berapa lama pintu apartemen itu terbuka, tanpa basa-basi Yixing menyingkirkan Kai dan menyerbu masuk. Pria yang lebih pendek dari Kai itu membuka pintu kamar tidur dan menemukan Junhee meringkuk di atas ranjang Kai. Miris hati Yixing melihat keadaan gadis itu. Rambutnya berantakan, pergelangan tangannya memerah, bagian atas dress nya sobek dan terbuka, tidak perlu ditanya pasti sepasang dalaman wanita dengan warna senada yang tergeletak di lantai adalah milik Junhee.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menangis terisak. Yixing menyentuh pelan lengan gadis itu, kepala gadis itu mendongak kaget. Saat mata Junhee bertemu dengan Yixing, gadis itu refleks menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan kedua lengannya dan menunduk. Junhee tidak ingin Yixing melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. Pria Cina itu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke punggung Junhee. Perempuan itu berbalik untuk memunggungi Yixing kemudian memakai jaket pemberiannya.

"Hei, hyung. Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Kai dengan sebelah alis mengangkat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah serendah ini Kai" ujar Yixing geram.

Kai menyeringai. "Ini salahnya, kalau dia tidak sok jual mahal, aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini" jawab Kai ringan.

"Perbuatanmu ini sudah termasuk tindakan kriminal!"

"Dan itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu. Menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini"

"Dasar berengsek!" Yixing melayangkan sebuah kepalan tinju ke arah Kai. Pria berkulit tan itu tidak sempat mengelak, pukulan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu jatuh telak di wajahnya. Kesal, Kai hendak membalas dengan tinju tangan kanannya. Yixing menangkap pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan kiri dan meninju perut Kai beberapa kali sampai Kai jatuh tersungkur ke tanah sambil memegangi perutnya kesakitan. Yixing menghampiri Junhee dan menarik tangannya, mengajaknya lari pergi dari tempat tinggal mantan temannya.

Sejauh beberapa blok Yixing dan Junhee berlari sekuat tenaga, tangan mereka saling bertautan tidak terlepas sedetikpun. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di dekat sebuah pemberhentian bus. Nafas Yixing tersengal-sengal sedangkan Junhee batuk-batuk karena kehabisan nafas. Tatapan mata Junhee jatuh ke tangan mereka yang masih terhubung, menyadari itu Yixing buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku akan menelepon Sehun-sshi untuk menjemputmu" ucap Yixing kemudian mengambil ponsel dari kantung celana jeansnya. Junhee hanya mengangguk, ia memandangi telapak tangan kirinya yang tadi berpegangan dengan Yixing, senyuman sedih muncul di bibirnya.

"Baiklah" kata terakhir yang diucapkan Yixing sebelum menutup teleponnya. Mata Junhee terus melekat padanya membuat dirinya canggung dan terganggu hingga ia memutuskan untuk berdiri agak jauh dari wanita itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kupikir kau membenciku"

"Memang" jawab Yixing tegas. Kejadian di restoran tadi malam menyinggung perasaannya dan ia tidak bisa melupakan itu begitu saja.

"Oh" Junhee menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakinya.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku sampai tega untuk tidak membantumu dari cengkeraman Kai"

"Kau mengenal Kai?"

"Iya, dia temanku. Tapi sudah tidak lagi. Aku tidak berteman dengan binatang. Manusia yang tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya sendiri tidak lebih dari seekor binatang"

"…"

"Apa kau akan menyeretnya ke pengadilan?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak akan baik untuk citra perusahaan. Jika pemimpin mereka tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri maka kepemimpinanku akan dipertanyakan. Dewan Direksi akan memintaku diganti, ayahku pasti tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu"

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengannya?" lanjut Yixing.

"Aku menerima ajakannya minum. Aku ingin melupakan kesedihanku"

Yixing tertegun sejenak. Apa mungkin kejadian tadi malam di restoran yang membuat Junhee sedih? Masa iya karena dia menolak untuk jadi pacar sewaannya gadis ini jadi mabuk-mabukan? Haha. Zhang Yixing jangan terlalu menganggap dirimu ini berharga.

"Ada satu hal yang selama ini menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagiku. Aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi padaku, tapi nyatanya.. setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya hal itu terjadi"

Yixing hanya diam dan mendengarkan gadis itu bicara.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.. Kupikir jika aku mendapatkannya maka aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama kuharapkan tapi kenyataannya… hanya kesedihan yang kudapat" sambung Junhee

Yixing dibuat bingung dengan perkataan wanita ini. Apa maksudnya dengan momok menakutkan, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Dari kejauhan mobil mercedes benz milik Sehun terlihat sedang berbelok dan mengarah menuju mereka.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Yixing-sshi?"

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hal yang menakutkan itu adalah cinta. Kupikir aku bisa bahagia jika jatuh cinta. Tapi ternyata mencintai hanya memberiku rasa sakit. Mungkin harusnya aku tidak pernah mengharapkan itu.. kebahagiaan. Rasanya begitu jauh dari genggamanku" ujar Junhee lirih sambil memandang telapak tangannya yang terasa hampa, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan dua orang itu, pria jangkung itu buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri Junhee dan memeluknya.

"Noona, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berantakan seperti ini? Matamu juga bengkak, kemana sepatumu aduh Noona…" ujar Sehun penuh cemas.

"Nanti saja ceritanya. Antar aku ke rumahmu ya?" pinta Junhee dengan senyum lemah.

Sehun mengangguk, memberi tatapan seolah berkata "I'll get to you later. Get ready" pada Yixing kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang untuk noonanya dan mendudukan dirinya sendiri di kursi pengemudi lalu menyalakan mobilnya.

Junhee melambaikan tangannya ke Yixing, menyuruhnya untuk membungkuk sedikit dan pria itu menurutinya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi kiri pria itu, membuat mata sipit Yixing terbelalak. Saat Yixing akan meluruskan punggungnya lagi, Junhee menahan kedua pundaknya, mencegahnya untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih… karena mengenalkanku pada bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta... Walau hanya sedikit semua kenangan manis yang telah kulalui bersamamu adalah momen terindah dalam hidupku yang akan kuingat selamanya" suara Junhee terdengar bergetar penuh kesedihan. Yixing menegakan tubuhnya dan kali ini Junhee membiarkannya.

Bola mata hitam Yixing mengamati ekspresi gadis berambut cokelat itu. Meskipun gadis itu tidak terisak, tapi air mata terus keluar dari rongga matanya. Perkataan gadis itu terasa tulus dan jujur. Pikiran Yixing kacau, benarkah Junhee mencintainya? Lalu kenapa dia menawarkan uang untuk jadi pacarnya seolah dia hanya seorang gigolo yang biasa dipelihara wanita kaya? Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini?

Junhee menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Yixing, memandangnya dengan penuh cinta, kerinduan, penyesalan dan kesedihan semuanya campur aduk jadi satu. Gadis itu berjinjit dan mengurangi jarak antara tubuh mereka. Dengan kedua mata terpejam, Junhee mendekatkan bibir mereka sampai hembusan nafas Yixing bisa ia rasakan di wajahnya. Hanya tersisa jarak kurang dari 5 cm antara bibir mereka tapi Junhee memutuskan untuk berhenti dan membuka matanya. Meskipun ini mungkin akan jadi kesempatan terakhir baginya, tapi ingatan bahwa Kai telah menciumnya beberapa menit lalu membuat Junhee merasa kotor dan tidak pantas untuk mencium Yixing sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal. Yixing-sshi" lirihnya dengan senyum pahit. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, bergegas memasuki mobil Sehun dan menutup pintu. Pria itu bahkan tidak sempat menahan tangan Junhee agar dia tidak pergi dan menjelaskan sebenarnya apa maksud perkataannya serta kebenaran mengenai perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya.

Yixing hanya bisa berdiri termangu memandang mobil warna silver itu melaju meninggalkannya.

The end.

Ga deeh becanda… Masih ada part 2- part terakhir, padahal tadinya cuma mau buat oneshot dibawah 10k makanya pace ceritanya dicepetin… tp apa daya membelah diri gini.. Kris baru muncul di next chp. Hayo jadi sama siapa Junhee nanti… Jadi nikahkah sama Kris? Atau sama Yixing? Hem.. Review juseyo


End file.
